


He Feels At Home in This Place

by Anigod



Series: ani's sbi fics for the soul (or heart) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying, Family Dynamics, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Sad Ending, Sad boi hours, Sbi dynamic, Stars, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), but he's free now, father Phil Watson, ghost phil, phil had unfinished business, phil was a good dad, tommy and wilbur are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anigod/pseuds/Anigod
Summary: Phil often visited his sons as a ghost. He wanted to be there for them, even when he was physically gone; wanted to see them grow and mature, providing his support when they needed it.He was able to say he was proud of them each and every day.However, all good things must come to an end. On this visit with his eldest, Technoblade, he knew it would be his last before his soul finally laid to rest.It doesn't make saying goodbye easier.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, none ya weirdos
Series: ani's sbi fics for the soul (or heart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139138
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	He Feels At Home in This Place

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with my sad shit. I was writing a happy one! Honest! But this kinda came out instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it either way. No trigger warnings.
> 
> Grab some tissues. ;)

When Phil’s ghost arrived silently on the hill Techno was standing on, he didn’t think anything different of it until Phil did something he didn’t think a ghost could do.

Phil’s ghost plucked the bucket hat off his head and handed it to Techno with a smile. He hesitated but took the hat from his father’s translucent hand. The faded gray turned to a vibrant green as it solidified as soon as he touched it. He nearly dropped it from shock but clung to it. Techno cradled it gently, vision blurring as he looked back to Phil’s smile.

“I saw that you lost it a while back after a raid. Thought you might have wanted it back,” was his nonchalant explanation.

Techno nodded wordlessly, looking back down at the hat in his hands. He had been wracked with guilt and shame when he had lost his father’s hat—the only thing he had left of Phil.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Phil nodded in return, hands in his pockets and wings displayed proudly.

They stood in a comfortable silence until Phil spoke.

“I feel like this is the last time I’ll be visiting you. All of you,” he said softly.

Techno whipped his head around to see Phil gazing at the sunset, face more peaceful than he has ever seen. While his body may be translucent, Phil always held some sort of spark that made him seem nearly alive. Nearly.

Techno felt betrayed and angry. Why was Phil leaving them? Another adventure? Were they too old? Sick of them? He didn’t realize he voiced these aloud until Phil chuckled and turned to him.

“Nothing like that. I wish I could stay with you until your times came as well,” he said.

Techno opened to mouth to say that he could. They wanted him around so bad, still remorseful of the way he died too early—

“but my business here is finished,” he admitted. There were tears in his eyes but the same damned smile on his face.

Techno gripped the hat tighter but dared not to rip it. Not when this may be the last thing he has of Phil besides his ghost.

He hesitated and cleared his throat before asking, “What was your unfinished business?”

The answer wasn’t what he expected. He thought it would be along the lines of ‘unfinished adventures or exploring’ or wanting to see new enchantments and such. Phil’s answer, however, was another blow to his already aching heart.

Phil’s smile grew immensely fond and affectionate; Techno remembers why he loved Phil so deeply (he always made him feel human).

“I had to finish raising you three,” was all he said before turning back to the fading sun.

Techno’s heart couldn’t decide whether to crumble or swell. While Techno was already grown, knowing that Phil wanted to stay around for all three of them until they were independent and on steady ground with each other made his chest seize painfully. Phil was always too kind for his own good.

Techno didn’t realize he was crying until Phil was crouched in front of him, wiping his face with too cold fingers. Techno silently begged him to stay, to not go (who would he be without Phil? who would he go to when things got tough? when things were too much? there was no other hug quite like the warm hugs he got from Phil. They made him feel human).

Phil hugged him as tightly as he could and Techno buried his head in his shoulder for the last time.

“Please,” he begged, “don’t leave us.”

Phil didn’t respond but Techno saw his wings droop, a sign of Phil’s own sadness.

“Don’t be sad, Tech. I don’t want your last memory of me to be painted in grief,” he whispered.

He knew Phil was right, but that didn’t make it any easier.

Eventually, they pulled away and sat on the ground together, watching the stars.

“Is there anything you wanted to do before I leave?” Phil asked.

Techno really didn’t want to do anything besides sit there in that moment for all eternity, savor the moment, and try to remember every detail of the man next to him. He turned and tried to sear every detail of Phil’s face into his memory: from the way Phil’s hair always seemed to be glittering and gold, to the bright shine of his eyes, to the soft curve of his smile.

He took a moment before answering. “Can we spar? For old time’s sake.”

Phil chuckled and stood up.

“For you Techno? Anything.”

—————————

“Will you still be there for us?” Techno blurted.

Phil stops and looks at him. His face was confused but he had an inkling that Phil knew what he was asking so he backtracked.

“I mean, not physically at least but I guess, er, spiritually? Maybe? But I’m not sure if it works like that—“

“Of course I will, Techno,”

The soft response stopped his ramblings.

“O-oh. You will?”

Phil beamed at him. “Always. Think of me as your guardian angel.”

They continued sparring until midnight.

—————————

Phil watched the moon approach the middle of the sky and stopped.

“It’s almost time for me to leave,” he said.

Techno followed his gaze to the night sky and tried to stay composed.

“Did you visit Wilbur and Tommy?” He didn’t want them to feel left out (do they feel the same grief he does?)

Phil simply nodded. Guess they didn’t take it too well.

“I don’t blame them for being upset. Though I did leave them little gifts before I left to have something from me. Like the hat I gave you,” he explained. Those two, always feuled by anger it seems.

Before he could respond, Phil’s form started to fade. Techno’s eyes widened and tried to grab his arm but his hand passed straight through.

“Wait—!”

“Techno,” he stopped, “it’s okay,” Phil reassured.

He was shaking, he realized.

“Does it hurt?” he meekly asked.

Phil chuckled. “Not at all.”

He turned to the night sky and knew he would be at peace.

“One last adventure, ey mate?” Phil joked.

Techno snorted. Typical Phil, always trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ve always wanted to see what the stars looked like,” he whispered.

His father’s form faded until there was nothing there to see. No translucent gray, no disturbed air, nothing.

He swore he could feel the brush of feathers along his arm while he silently cried, head tilted towards the stars—his father’s last adventure.

The sky glistened and flared and Techno instantly knew that the stars had welcomed him with open arms.


End file.
